Kung Fu Panda: Forest Fire
by N4vyRu1es
Summary: A severe drought leaves the area around the Valley of Peace severally dry. When a fire ignites the surrounding jungle the Valley of Peace is threatened to be burned to the ground! Will Kung Fu be enough to beat nature, or will the Valley of Peace and birth place of Kung Fu go up in Flames? Please Read and rate. First fanfic so i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE***

**First Fanfic so I hope you all enjoy. **

**_I do not own anything KungFu Panda releated._**

Chapter 1

Deception

In the heart of china stood a tall and proud mountain range. Second in fame only to the Himalayas. The Jade Mountain range has grown and become one of the wonder of the worlds. To add to its breathtaking beauty, on its highest peak stands a grand palace. The Jade Palace, the sight where Kung Fu was born and where the Furious Five, Grand Master Shifu, and the Legendary Dragon Warrior reside. The Jade Palace overlooks a prosperous village called the valley of peace. It has been just over six months since the defeat of a demonic peacock by the name of Shen. The valley was deathly quiet as high noon, under any normal situation this would have been cause for alarm for the Valleys protectors, but being how the weather has been for the past three weeks they couldn't blame the villagers for wanting to be inside. A severe drought has plagued this part of china transforming the lush green forests around the village to wither and turn brown. Some of the Valleys wells began to dry up and some were contemplating leaving the village until the rain returns.

Up at the Jade Palace the Valleys Guardians were hard at work training in the harsh weather. "Its soooo hotttt." Complained a small green Mantis as he laid down on his back breathing heavily. A large panda sat next to him his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily and sweated profusely. "Need...wa-water..." The Panda said as he fell backwards laid down and closed his eyes. Trying his best not to pass out. .A orange paw pulled the pandas head up softly as a cup of cool water was brought up to his lips. "Drink up Po. You earned it for today's training session with me." Po opened his Jade green eyes to be greeted with a pair of fiery amber colored ones. Po smiled and took a sip of the offered water and sighed happily. "Thanks Tigress, your sparring sessions really take a toll on me. Gunna need some acupuncture from mantis for that spin kick to the shoulder you gave me." He said chuckling and sitting up. "By the way that was so AWESOME how you flipped over me faked a palm strike and nailed me in the shoulder. You gotta teach me how you seemed so convincing going in for the palm strike!" Tigress smiled happily at the Panda and a light blush formed on her cheeks from the praise. "Thanks Po, if you want i can teach you how to deceive your enemies during a fight after dinner." Po smiled excitedly. "THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! You'd really do that?"

"Of course Po. What are friends for, especially girlfriends." Tigress smiled and slowly leaned in towards Po, her whiskers tickling his nose. Po in turn blushed a deep crimson at the show of affection. After the whole Shen incident the duo became nearly inseparable and decided to take their friendship to the next level. So far it was the best decision they have ever made."Hey, if you two lovebirds are done flirting I could use some water here." An irritated, and creeped out, Mantis said as he watched the flirting go on between the two warriors.

Tigress immediately pulled her face back and glared daggers at the bug. A low growl escaped her mouth as she took a single step towards the shaking bug. "You want water huh?" A devilish grin spread across her face. Mantis gulped and slowly nodded his head 'yes'; that was before he glanced at the still sitting Panda behind Tigress whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates and was shaking his head to signal 'no'. Mantis quickly caught on and looked up at Tigress and shook his head 'no'. A larger smile appeared on tigress face as she took another step in front of Mantis. "Oh...but i think you dooo." In one swift motion Tigress dumped the remaining water on top of the stunned bug. Mantis was now soaking wet and shivering. "Still thirsty Mantis?" Tigress asked innocently as she smiled playfully. Mantis shook his head, "Nope, I'm good, totally good, no need to drown me." Tigress smiled victoriously and said "Good, now next time you think about interrupting us for something as pitiful as getting you water...think again." Tigress had leaned down and said the last two words slowly and forcefully. Mantis quickly nodded and ran off to the barracks. Tigress smiled as she watched Mantis run off and turned around to face Po, who had stood up during the fiasco. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, in return Po wrapped his arms around her waist. She purred at his touch and leaned in close. Again her whiskers tickled his smiled wide as an idea came to mind, he would pay for it, but it would put some fun into their day.

As Tigress leaned in close she closed her eyes, expecting to meet Po's lips she was surprised when he suddenly let go and slipped out of grasp. A low growl escaped her lips and she glared at Po who was quickly backing away from her. "Sorry Ti, I think it would be more fun if you worked for the kiss." Tigress immediately raised her eyebrow and folded her arms against her chest. "What are you talking about Po? You know its not a smart idea to toy with me." An evil grin spread across her face as she slowly walked towards Po. 'Probably not the best idea I'm ever going to have. But if this works then it would be AWESOME.' Po thought as he took a few steps back in an attempt to keep a consistent distance between him and Tigress. "Well KITTEN, you're going to have to catch me in order to kiss me." Po smiled as he crossed his arms showing her he was serious. Tigress eyes widen from surprise from the name he called her. Only once has he ever called her that, it was the first week of them dating, he had paid dearly for calling her that. A menacing growl escaped her lips and she crouched down on all fours, her claws extracting and racking at the dirt in anticipation for the chase. "You better hope you know what you're doing PANDA." Tigress said as she slowly walked towards Po, her predatory feline side beginning to take over. Po smiled and looked over behind her and quickly went rigid and bowed. "Good afternoon master." Tigress eyes widen as she whirled around and bowed. "Good afternoon master." She looked up expecting to see her Master and adoptive father, Grand master Shifu. Instead, she was greeted by a warm breeze and a lot of nothing. She blinked in confusion and turned back to look at Po; having full intention to ask him why he did that. She would have done that if not for the fact that he was a black and white dot running off in the distance. Tigress blinked stared at him in confusion before she heard him yell "Looks like you're the one who needs a lesson in deception kitten!" She immediately realized what he had done, a low and loud growl emitting from her maw. 'He tricked me! Why when I catch him he's gonna need more than acupuncture to heal him!' She leaned her head back and with a mighty roar yelled "PO! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU!" With that she took off on all fours towards the panda. A determined, yet playful look in her eyes.

**Shorter then I wanted but enough to establish a plot and get the story rolling. Next chap. will be up soon. Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Worth a Try

Back in the kitchen of the Jade Palace the rest of the Furious Five, excluding Mantis, Po, and Tigress, were enjoying an early dinner of leftover bean buns and noodle soup. The group ate in relative silence, that was before a soaking wet Mantis burst through the door and hopped onto the table. Some of the water on him sprayed onto Monkey, who in turn got up in screeched in disgust. "Mantis! Go take a shower and wash all that sweat off! Man you look worse then Po after a day of training!" Monkey yelled as he quickly wiped off the 'sweat' off his face. Mantis stared annoyingly at Monkey as one of his antennae twitched in irritation. "Its not sweat you dumb ape. Tigress dumped a cup of cold water on me."

"WHO YOU CALLING A DUMB APE BUG?!"

"THE ONLY APE IN HERE...DUH! I mean really monkey. If i say dumb ape its not like theres any other apes here so OBVIOUSLY its you!" The duo had by now pressed both their foreheads together and were screaming at each others face.

"Knock it off you two." Viper hissed as she quickly wiped both males with her tail. A light chuckle emitted from crane as he silently watched.

"Why did Tigress dump water on you?" Crane asked as the other two males separated, still staring angrily at each other. Mantis looked at Crane and his antennas dropped down in embarrassment. "Well you see...I sorta...interrupted a kissing session between her and Po by...asking for a cup of...water..." Monkey immediately fell off his chair in a fit of laughter. "Thats hilarious! You wanted a drink of water and she dumped a cup on you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Crane chuckled while Viper giggled as Mantis turned a dark red. Whither from embarrassment or from anger they could not te- "SHUT UP YOU DUMB APE!" Guess he was angry. Mantis lept off the table and onto Monkey who was still rolling around the floor laughing. The two quickly began to fight and wrestle around on the floor. Crane and Viper both sighed and continued eating.

With Po*

Po gasped for air as he tried his best to keep a steady pace. He glanced back and yelped as he noticed a large dust storm forming a few yards behind him. The dust being kicked up by a very fast, not to mention angry, Tiger. He tried to pick up the pace but it was all in vain. Po glanced back and was greeted by an orange and black blur knocking him face first into the ground. The blow knocked the wind right out of Po's lungs. Po flinched as he felt and heard Tigress growl in his ear. Her breath tickling his neck sent a shiver down his spine as she kept her face near his neck. Before he could conjure up any sort of plan he was standing up facing Tigress who stood in her signature fighting stance a few feet away from Po. "You may be my boyfriend Po, but I will not tolerate being called kitten by anyone." Tigress stated, her eyes looked on to Po. "Do I at least get less of a beating because I am your boyfriend?" Po asked as he twiddled his thumbs together. Tigress stared at Po for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not to grant him his wish. A smile spread across her face as she got out of her fighting stance.

She slowly began to walk towards Po, her hips swaying side to side in a mesmerizing way. Po's eyes widen as he watched his girlfriend walk towards him in such a way. "Well..." Tigress said in a nonchalant way as she stopped in front of po, her chest lightly touching his. "...I think..." Po's mind was mush at the teasing show of affection from her. "that you deserve..." He shivered in pleasure as her hand slowly made its way up his chest. The innocent look on her face vanished once her hand reached his shoulder. She grabbed him harshly by the shoulder and pulled him down so they looked at each other, eye to eye. All happy thoughts left Pos brain, in a hurry at that, as he noticed the seriousness, and mischievous look in her eyes. "more of a beating because of that fact." Pos face fell and he gulped in worry. 'Shes going to murder me. I got one last hope.' "I love you." Po said in one last attempt to reduce the beating he was about to get. A smile appeared on her face. "Nice try hun, love you too." And with that Tigress spun around so her back was facing him. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. He landed with a loud THUD on his back. "Well...it was worth a try..."

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter is where the plot really kicks in! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN***

**Sorry for the late Chapter! Freak thunderstorm hit and not out internet. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait. If not then i'll do a double update tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Fire

At the peach tree of heavenly wisdom sat a small red panda on top of a staff. His eyes were closed as he meditated to the descending sun. A low rumble woke him from his trance and he glanced down the cliff to notice a large panda fly out of the bushes a few yards away. "Po?" The aged grand master looked at the stumbling panda as he got to his feet. Po bowed to master Shifu. "Good afternoon master, sorry to sound rude but I really must leave before-OOMPH!" Shifus eyes widened as his adoptive daughter tackled the panda and the duo went tumbling back into the bushes. He chuckled lightly before returning back to his meditation session. Life was good. his daughter and the rest of the five was happy, he was at peace, and Po was truly living up to the Dragon Warrior title. A smile appeared on his face as a single thought blossomed in his mind. They were family. They had been just comrades in arms until Po arrived. After that fateful moment everything changed. The smile faded as a new thought blossomed. A thought of little panda and tiger cubs running around ripping off his mustache and pulling his beard. With that the master shuddered and sighed. He definitely was going to have to meditate longer to rid himself of images of a pregnant Tigress.

A few miles from the outskirts a group of merchant men were making their way towards the valley. They have done this for as long as they could remember and as usually it remained peaceful. One of the goats in the back smoked a large pipe . He puffed on it for a few until he noticed it had stopped smoking. "Cheap piece of...hay Cho! Remind me to pick up some more tobacco and a new pipe at the valley of peace alright?" A pig a few feet in front of him turned around to look at the goat. "I toldja that thing was worthless. Waste of 30 yen." The goat rolled his eyes and threw the pipe into a bush and continued walking. Unbeknownst to them the force of the pipe hitting the ground allowed a tiny, red ash to fall out. The ash glowed orange before slowly beginning to dim as it died. Just as the ash began to grow cold and turn black a small gust of wind blew on it and moved it a few feet over, on a patch of dead grass. The grass immediately ignited and a small fire ensued. If the group had been paying attention they could have easily extinguished the small brush fire, but alas fate would have other intentions as the group was nowhere near the area anymore.

The sun had set by now and the valley of peace and its protectors had gone off to bed. The fire feed on the grass and began to spread in search of more food. The fire followed the wind and latched onto anything that it considered food. Smoke rose up into the sky as the fire consumed everything in its path. The fire stayed low to the ground at first and only burned the stems of trees and plants, but soon it sensed there was more food higher up and began to climb up the trees as it swept across the area. Slow at first, but faster and faster and the fire gained more sources of food. The dry foliage and density of the jungle created a feeding frenzy for the fire. In a few short minutes an entire acre of forest was already ablaze. At this rate, in an hour or two the fire would engulf the valley of peace in its sleep. Fate would take a turn for the better though as a gust of wind changed the direction of the fire, but that did not stop it from spreading towards the Valley. If anything it simply delayed the inevitable.

The next day Master Shifu awake with a happy sigh. It was the same routine as always, up two hours before the gong for morning meditation at the peach tree, greet his students and assign them their training, eat, then back to meditation. The perfect life. Master Shifu made it up to the Peach tree and sat in a lotus position as he began to meditate. Just before he entered his trance he noticed a small orange glow off in the distance. He stood up and stared at the ominous, almost heavenly glow that illuminated the land in the distance. 'What in the world? What is that? Too early to be the sun...' As he stood there wondering what the glow was the wind had once again changed direction bringing the smoke, and fire, towards the valley and jade palace. The wind brushed threw Shifus fur as he sighed happily at the light breeze. That was until he noticed something in the air. Taking another sniff he noticed it smiled almost earthly, like wood or maybe freshly cut bamboo. His eyes widen as he became aware that it was in fact smoke he was smelling. Master Shifu went rigid and dropped his staff as he now knew exactly what the orange glow was. "May the gods be fortunate and bring us rain." With that Shifu ran as fast as he could to students barracks. They needed to evacuate the valley of peace before it was too late.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I tried to give the fire its own personality. If you didn't see it then I'll try to do better next time. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN***

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Fire Fighter

Master Shifu ran as fast as he could to Zeng, the head palace servant. The goose was usually up at this time preparing the daily chores and ensuring that the palace was clean and ready for the masters. Zeng yelped in surprise when Master Shifu ran up to him in a cloud of dust. "Zeng! Sound the emergency gong. Theirs a forest fire near the valley and we must evacuate." With that the grandmaster ran off to the students barracks. Zeng stood there in shock as he tried to contemplate what had just happened before he hurried off and sounded the emergency gong, two quick chims of the gong followed by a rapid beating of a large bass for a few seconds. As Master Shifu entered the students barracks the emergency gong went off. As quick as lightning five figures were standing out of their doors. A loud thump interrupted the silence as a sixth figure haphazardly made its way out of its room. "Po, a master must be ready for anything. You must be able to wake up on time." Shifu said with a sigh as the large panda got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Sorry Master, late night." Po said glancing quickly at Tigress who smiled and lightly blushed. Shifu got this and his face turned red with anger. "Po! After this mission you will tell me what you did last night that apparently involved my daughter! God so help me if this story has to be changed to rated M I WILL skin you alive Po." Mantis and Monkey quietly chuckled as they watched Po turn a deathly white and eyes widened before his face turned a deep red. "No, no, no! Its nothing like that master! I would never think about doing anything like _that_ with Tigress!" Po stuttered out as he held up his hands in defense towards his master. "And why wouldn't you do anything like _that_ with me?!" Tigress asked, her words laced with venom. "Ouch, dude. Double whammy." Mantis commented as he watched Tigress glare angrily at Po. Po quickly turned to face Tigress as he took a step back from the raging tiger. "Tha-that's not what I meant! I meant that I would love to bu-but..." Po's voice stopped as his brain tried its best to conjure up what to say next. Any wrong word and he could be single again and be on the receiving end of a beating from a VERY, VERY angry ex girlfriend. He knew what he wanted to say, that he wouldn't think about...you know...until they were happily married and had their future planned out and had a blessing from master Shifu to do so. Without that blessing he WOULD be skinned alive. No doubt about it. Only thing to do now was to simply say that before she- "But what Po! That I'm not good enough to be your mate!? That you would prefer someone more feminine than me to make love too!? Is that it? Well?!"

"And strike three. Think Po's going to join the singles team again?" Mantis asked Monkey as the two continued watching the show unfold in front of them. "Nah, Po has a heart of gold. If anyone can escape a situation like this, it's Po." Monkey looked to Mantis as he spoke and once he finished he returned his gaze back onto the giant panda. By now Po has collected himself mentally and began to speak. "What i meant Tigress, is that i would prefer to be married and have Shifus blessing before we take our relationship to that level...I would love for you to be my mate Tigress. You are my than worthy any female any man could even imagine getting. I love you so much and couldn't possibly imagine being with anyone else." Po stated quietly as he looked down at his feet and twiddled his thumbs. Tigress eyes widen as she absorbed everything Po had just said. A large smile appeared on her face as, clearly showing that he was forgiven. She quickly kissed him on the cheek to prove that she had forgiven him before turning to face master Shifu. "What's the emergency Master?" Tigress said remembering why they were all up earlier than usual. All the males in the hallway had their mouths hanging slightly open in shock. Po had successful gone from being three strikes out heading to the dog house to hitting a home run. "Dudes really my hero." Mantis said wishing he could have done something like that several times in the past.

Master Shifu quickly snapped out of his shock and returned to his normal appearance. "The jungle to the north of the valley has been set on fire. With how dry the trees are there's the fire is picking up speed and fast. We are going to evacuate the valley and do our best to slow down the fire as much as we can. Tigress, Viper, and Mantis began evacuating the Valley. Monkey, Crane and Po, follow me. Where heading into the forest to slow down and hopefully stop this disaster before it happens." They all bowed "yes master" they said in unison. With that they all quickly left, except for Po and Tigress. "Be safe alright?" Tigress said giving him a hug. "Hey. You know me." Po said smiling his signature grin. "Thats' exactly what I'm worried about." Pos smile falter slightly before he gave her a reassuring kiss. "Everything will be fine. I'll see you soon." And with that the duo parted to complete their separate tasks.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN***

**Sorry for the wait but its been busy here and I haven't found the time to write. Hope the spacing is acceptable on this one. Tried to spread it out as much as i could but it looks funky here. Can't tell until i post. If it doesn't work then I'll try again. Whelp. R&R!**

Chapter 5

Fire Fighter Part 2

Po, Crane, Shifu and Monkey stopped running within a mile or two from the outskirts of the fire. "Crane! Try to slow down the fire as much as you can. Me, Po and Monkey will clear out as much trees as we can to stop the fire from spreading this way!" Shifu called up at the avian who had been flying above their head. With a nod of his head Crane vanished in a gust of wind towards the inferno. Shifu heaved a sigh and looked at his two students. The three stared at each other, no words were exchanged but they all knew what needed to be done. "Is this going to work Master?" Po said.

"It will just slow it down Po. If the wind kicks up the fire could simply jump the gap we're creating. At least this way we could fight smaller fires instead of one giant fire." Shifu said as he toppled over another tree. The area they had chosen to create this "trench" was a piece of flat land about a mile in width but went on in length for at least 20 miles both towards and away from the valley. On either side of this valley laid two mountain ranges which stretched and later wrapped around the valley of peace. In the middle of this flat land lies a road that leads straight to the valley of peace. This road was vital for trade and movement throughout the valley and was used commonly to evacuate the valley. They would be using this road in fact if the flames had not engulfed the valley just a few short miles away. The only way out now was to take the mountain pases on the other side of the valley, which is going to greatly increase the time needed to evacuate the valley of peace. With Cranes aerial advantage of the blaze; Shifu learned that the fire was presiding the fastests on this flat stretch of land and was moving a lot slower along the mountain ranges. If they could slow the fire down here they could buy the Valley a few precious hours to evacuate.

Within thirty minutes Crane had returned, but instead of being bleached white, he was covered in black ash. He landed roughly and coughed loudly as he stood before his Master. "Its moving faster now. The wind really kicked up the fire and it should be here within the hour." Crane wheezed as he coughed yet again, a small cloud of smoke escaping his beak. "Alright Crane. We just finished the trench and are ready. Tell Master Tigress that the fire is reaching the Hépíng gōnglù and that they should pick up the pace on the evacuation." Shifu said as he could now see the fire quickly approaching them. The density of the trees had prevented him from seeing the inferno. Without Crane he would never have known the fire was near until it had already reached the trench. With a bow Crane took off once again into the air and headed towards the Valley of Peace. Shifu turned his gaze back towards his two remaining students. "We do not allow the fire to cross this trench. Understood?" Po and Monkey bowed. "Understood Master." Shifu turned and gazed at the approaching fire. "Lets hope Oogway is watching over us."

**BACK AT THE VALLEY OF PEACE**

Tigress was running door to door telling people to evacuate through the mountain pass. The emergency gong and warned the villagers to get ready to leave. All they needed were orders, and with Tigress they got them. Mantis was leading the first group of villagers up to the pass and was trying to keep a steady stream of villagers out of the valley. Though he tried his best to keep everything running smoothly, the mountain pass was extremely narrow and in some sections only allowed villagers to proceed in a single file line. The process was excruciatingly slow and Mantis was starting to get fidgety. If they didn't pick up the pace the fire would engulf the mountain pass while they were still there. He gulped as he imagined being cooked alive. "Master Mantis?" A shy voice pulled Mantis out of his thoughts as he looked up to see a scared, young bunny girl. Mantis immediately put on a brave face. "What's wrong little one?" The girl was shaking slightly as she held onto a small doll. "I can't find my mommy or daddy." She whispered lightly, a slight cry in her voice. Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she stared pleadingly at him. "Could you help me find them?" Mantis smiled warmly at her, all fear of his own gone. "Of course. Come along. Now, where did you last see them?" A smile appeared on her face as the two went off looking for her parents.

Tigress stood atop the roofs of one of the houses of the village. Everybody had been informed of the situation and were quickly evacuating the valley. Villagers cluttered the streets as the slowly made their way towards the pass. Tigress sighed heavily at the sight. Everyone was going as quick as they could, but the streets and pass couldn't handle the sheer volume of people using them at the moment. She noticed a small green snake slithering its way through the crowd, stopping to ask each villager if they were alright and if she could do anything for them. A small smile appeared on Tigress face as she watched Viper try to keep the crowd calm and organized. Tigress ears twitched as she heard a distance flapping noise. Quickly judging which direction it was coming from she turned to see a large black bird land next to her. She raised an eyebrow once she noticed it was Crane. All happiness left her face once she noticed the look on Cranes face. "The fires reached the Hépíng gōnglù. Po, Monkey, and Master Shifu are there to slow it down. What's the situation here?" Crane said looking below at the crowd slowly moving in a uniformed direction.

"Slow but steady. We'll need another two or three hours to get everyone out." She looked worriedly at Crane. "How bad is it?" Cranes face fell as he looked at the feline. "Bad. I've never seen a fire move so fast. It barely flinched when i used my wings of justice on it. We'll be lucky if we get an hour." Crane looked behind him at the direction he came from to see a towering pillar of smoke looming over the valley. A gust of wind brushing his feathers. He sighed. "If the wind slows we could have a chance. Other then that if the valley does not give to flames the mountains around it will." Tigress nodded her head in understanding. Knowing full well how much danger her family is in at the valley. They could stop the fire head on, but it will only wrap around them from the mountains. "Well you best get going. I got work to do here to pick up the pace." Tigress said. Crane nodded his head and tipped his hat at her before flying off towards the fire once again.

**AN***

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hépíng gōnglù- Peaceful Highway**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Closing In

Fifteen minutes after Crane left, the flames had reached the trench. A long wall of fire stretched the entire length of the valley. Master Shifu, Monkey, and Po were spread out along the the Trench in an attempt to stop the flames from crossing. Po rushed over to a tree whose leaves had got on fire from the shear heat the fire was giving off. With a swift kick, Po cracked the tree at the base. With a steady fist strike, the tree fell towards the other side of the trench. Po kicked the base of the tree with the heel of his foot sending it skidding across so it completely rested in the fire. A loud crack caught his attention as he looked around to find out where it came from. Another crack caught his attention and he noticed that the noise was coming from the other side of the trench.

"What is that noise?" Po asked himself as he kept scanning to figure out was was making the loud cracking noise. He noticed one of the trees beginning to tip dangerously over. Thats when Po released that the series of cracking noises were coming from the trees. "Aw man, this can't be good." Po said eyeing the trees.

**SNAP!**

Po had little to none time to react as a large tree came crashing down right where he was sitting. The tree was completely engulfed in flames and spewed up large sparks and ash. Po covered his face as some sprayed at him. Some sparks landed on his arm and sizzled his fire. Po didn't hesitate to pat down his arms to rid himself of the ash. Once he was sure he got rid of most he looked up and noticed that the area surrounding the tree was beginning to light on fire. "Oh no! No! No! No! No! No!" Po rushed over and kicked the tree back across the trench. Po kicked up as much dirt as he could in an attempt smother the fire. He sighed happily once the last flame was extinguished only to gulp in horror.

Since he was distracted, the fire has managed to proceed across the trench. There was no way he is going to be able to continue the fire here now. That was until a large gust of wind extinguished the flames. Po blinked in surprise to see Crane swope in over head. "Thanks Crane!" Po waved as he returned back to containing the fire. Crane tipped his hat towards Po and flew off towards Master Shifu.

Crane landed next to Master Shifu as he just finished pushing a tree back over the trench. "Crane! What's the situation like back at the valley?" Shifu said, his face blackened by the ash. "Not good master. It'll take another two hours until the valley is completely evacuated. The palace staff is trying their best to get as much items out, but Zeng says that'll they don't have enough time to get even half of the items from the hall of heroes." Shifus face fell at this news. The hall of heroes contained everything worth of value towards the history of kung fu. some of the greatest Kung Fu masters had their most memorable items stored there. Its loss would be a huge blow to the martial arts community. Not to mention the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu. Master Shifu nearly had a stroke imagining the loss of Master Oogway's scrolls. It took him nearly a year to write each scroll. "Crane. Head back to the Jade Palace and get as many of the scrolls out as you can."

Master Shifu looked at Crane pleadingly. This wasn't an order, but more of a personal request. Crane once again nodded his head and flew back to the Jade Palace. Shifu sighed once more and continued to do battle against the onslaught of flames.

It had been roughly an hour since the flames reached the trench and time was definitely not on the Kung Fu masters side. Monkey was the closest one to the mountains as he held his own against the flames. Monkey looked to his left at the mountain only to gape at the sight he saw before him. The entire mountain range was on fire. He had been so preoccupied with ensuring the trench didn't get overwhelmed with flames that he had forgotten to keep tab on the flames progress on the mountains. The flames bypassed the trench and have now circled behind them. If they didn't move now they would be circled in flames and burned alive. Monkey quickly hopped onto the nearest tree and hopped from tree to tree towards Master Shifu.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bad Feeling

Tigress ran from rooftop to rooftop trying her best to ensure that everyone was on their way out of the village. She stopped once she noticed at least a dozen villagers talking in the village square; which by now should have been evacuated already. She hopped down in the middle of the group surprising them. "What's the meaning of this? You should all be heading towards the mountain pass." Tigress stated irritably. "Of course master Tigress. The thing is..." One pig villager said stuttering in the presence of the great Master Tigress. The rest of the group back away leaving the pig alone to face the Master. "The-The-The..." The pig was shaking by now. His voice had left him and he simply couldn't talk. The pig opened his mouth once again to talk, but it wasn't his voice to come out. "The thing is, we are not going to simply to walk away while our homes are burned to the ground. This fire can be beat and we will do all we can to save our homes and our livelihood."

All eyes turned to see a grey goose standing in the middle of the group. "Mr. Ping? I thought you already left?" tigress stated shocked to see Po's father here. "I'm not about to leave and watch my home and shop be burned to the ground. I've lived here most my life and I'm not about to let some stupid fire run forty long years of work." Mr. Ping said, now standing directly in front of the tiger. Tigress knelt down in front of him and stared into his eyes. She saw the conviction in his eyes, no matter what she said, he was going to stay, they all were. With a sigh she stood up and looked at every one that was still there. "This is going to be a losing battle. But if you're all bent and staying here. We could use some of you up at the palace to evacuate some of the scrolls there. The rest of you, get as many buckets of water as you can and create a trench between the village and the Hépíng gōnglù."

The villagers nodded their heads and took off to do their separate duties. Tigress watched the all leave, except for a certain grey goose. Tigress watched the goose as she saw the concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Mr. Ping?" Mr. Ping blinked his eyes quickly, as if coming out of a trance. "Tigress...something is very wrong..." Mr. Ping said slowly, as if unsure of what he just felt. "Well of course Mr. Ping, raging fire threatening to destroy the whole valley." Tigress stated sarcastically.

"Not that Tigress, something's very wrong...with Po." Mr. Ping looked up at Tigress. The worry in his eyes made Tigress heart stop. Without another word exchanged she took off on all fours towards the fire...towards Po.

AT THE TRENCH

Monkey was going as fast as he could towards Master Shifu. "MONKEY! What are you doing!? Go back and hold the trench!" Monkey looked down to see a very angry ash covered Shifu. Monkey jumped down from the tree he was currently swinging from. "Master Shifu! The fire has already reach the mountain and is circling back around us!" Master Shifu's expression turned from one of anger to one of worry and dread. "Then we've done all we gone. We'll go get Po and leave before the fire surrounds us."

"We better hurry and warn Tigress."

"Agreed." Master Shifu and Monkey quickly left in search of Po, hoping that they would be fast enough to ensure they did not get trapped by the flames.

Po was losing ground and fast. The flames had already managed to cross the trench and Po was struggling to slow the flames. Once he extinguished one tree, two others were ablaze. Po sighed in exhaustion. "This is not working." Po suddenly ducked and rolled as a tree came crashing down beside him. This allowed the fire to spread more and before Po could react he was encircled by flames. "Not good. Not good." Po was surrounded on all side by flames. He shuffled his feet in an attempt to keep them from burning from the pile of hot ash accumulating at his feet. A large piece of ash landed on his arm and a sickening sizzling noise emitted from Po's arm as his fur was burned off. A smell of burnt flesh also formed as the ash burned deep into his skin. Po padded his arm down as more and more ash rained down on him.

"Hot! Hot! Very hot!" Po coughed as the smoke now closed in. He began to debate on how he would die. Die by fire...or die by smoke... The fire was now inches from Po and the smoke was making it extremely hard to breath. Po crashed to one knee, he was too dizzy to remain standing. Po coughed and wheezed as he tried his best to get as much oxygen into his system. His thoughts turned to his dad and how heartbroken he would be to learn that his only son was going to die. His thoughts then shifted towards Tigress. He thought he would die old and in his sleep, and married with kids. Not alone in woods, slow and painful. His thoughts were shattered when a large shadow burst through the flames and landed right next to him.

His vision was blurry but he could make out a pair of concerned amber eyes staring at him. An orange paw came up to his face and a pair of lips connected with his. Any doubt about who it was melted away as the kiss was deepened. Once the kiss ended by had a VERY goofy grin on his face. "Hey Ti..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Next chapter will be up soon.**

Chapter 8

Up in Flames

Po smiled as Tigress held him in a tight hug. "Come on dreamer boy. Lets get out of here." Tigress said breaking the hug and helping Po up to his feet. Tigress grabbed Po's hand and the duo jumped through the flames from where Tigress jumped from. The couple landed safely and looked back to see the flames presiding towards them. "Tigress! What are you doing here!" Upon hearing that voice the pair turned and saw Master Shifu and Monkey running towards them. "Womans intuition master. Po was in deep trouble." Tigress said still gripping Pos paw firmly. Master Shifu turned to face Po, seeing if he backed up the story. "The flames were too much Master. I got swarmed and couldn't get out. If it wasn't for Tigress I wouldn't have made it out." Po looked down at his feet and twiddled his thumbs. His signature look when he was embarrassed or ashamed.

Shifu looked towards his prized student. "Good work Tigress." He smiled briefly at her before returning back to the grim task at hand. "How is the evacuation going?"

"Very well Master, except a group of villagers have refused to evacuate and are planning to join us in stopping the fire. Your fathers with them Po." Tigress said the last lightly towards Po as she looked over at him to see his reaction. Po had a knowing smirk on his face. "Thought he wouldn't leave so easily. If he can't take the noodle cart he ain't goin." He chuckled softly at his own joke. The mountain pass would be too narrow to navigate the cart, hence the reason for it having to be left behind. The group smiled at this, Mr. Ping was always one for noodles, no matter how bad the situation could be. The crackling of the fire drew them out of their thoughts as their eyes went back towards the fire. It seems no matter how far they got, the fire was always behind them. Scorching their heels.

"Lets go get back to the village." Master Shifu stated as he turned and ran off towards the village, his students close behind him.

Viper was searching every corridor. "Where is she? I just saw her and now she's gone!" Viper had just finished ushering another group towards the mountain pass and was now looking for her feline companion. A black dot in the sky grabbed her attention as she noticed it circling above her. In one swift move the dot dove down on her. Viper registered that it was a black bird with long legs and long beak. Preparing for an attack she coiled up defensively. Once the bird landed in front of her she wiped her tail out and struck his legs making the avian fall flat on his back. Without wasting a moment viper slithered up the birds body and prepared to knock him out. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Viper its me, Crane!" The bird yelled holding up his wings defensively. The snake stopped and stared at the black bird. She wiped her tail along his face and was shocked to see her tail turn black. She stared at the avians face and saw white feathers. It was infact crane.

"Crane! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Viper said quickly examining him to check for any bruises she might have caused. "I'm good viper." Crane said standing up and shaking his shoulders. "Just a few ruffled feathers."

"Were you able to see Tigress from up there?" Viper said deciding to get to the important parts of their conversation, though she did enjoy simply talking to Crane. "I saw her head out to the jungle awhile ago. She didn't tell you?" Viper shook her head no.

"We've barely exchanged a sentence today."

Crane nodded his head and looked towards the jungle. The fire was much closer than ever before and the smoke was now making it hard to fly and his wings felt heavy and weighed down.

The ash was really taking a toll on Crane, but he wouldn't complain. Others were dealing with worse conditions. A lone piece of ash landed on his beak. Eyeing it crane wiped it off before more and more began to rain down on the village. In just a few short seconds the entire valley was covered in a thin layer of ash. The wind kicked up bringing the flames all the more closer and faster to the valley.

Tigress ran on all fours towards the village with Po, Shifu, and Monkey right beside here. The came to a halt when the reached a small trench that divided the outskirts of the village from the jungle. Only a handful of houses where outside of the trench due to the fact they were too far out to be protected with the main village. Po looked around the busy villagers that were still digging. Noticing his dad he ran up to him. "Po my boy!" The aged goose wrapped his wings around the ash covered bear. "Hey dad. Need a hand?" The goose smiled and nodded his head as they resumed digging. Master Shifu looked around at the makeshift digging crew. They had stopped digging and looked at their Grandmaster with worried eyes. Whether they were worried that he would disapprove or that they were worried they were too slow in building the trench he could not tell. With an approving nod of his head, he picked up a shovel and began to dig. The villagers stared for a few seconds before they too began to dig.

Twenty minutes passed and the flames were now a few yards away. Crane had arrived when he noticed the activity in this part of the village. He was now instructed to keep an eye on the progress the fire was making, though the thick ash still hindered his ability to see and fly he did not argue. "Master, the flames are progressing up the Jade mountain rather quickly. The wind is really pushing it towards the Jade Palace Master. The flames should be there within the hour!" Crane looked worriedly towards his master. "Ensure the palace is evacuated. No one is to go up to the Jade Palace without explicit permission from me." Crane nodded his head and fly off to ensure that the palace was to be evacuated. He stopped abruptly before take off. "But master, what of the artifacts at the palace?" Shifu sighed sadly.

"If its not already on its way out, its lost." Crane blinked in shocked. Over a thousand years of Kung Fu history was stored at the Jade Palace. Kung Fu master entire legacies and stories were documented inside the Jade library. Theres no way the palace servants even got a quarter of the artifacts out of the palace. "Bu-Bu-...master! You can't be serious! We could-"

"I'm very serious master Crane. No life is worth saving the Jade Palace. Its what Master Oogway would have done..." Shifu stared determinedly at his student. He wouldn't change his mind, the palace was to be abandon. No ifs ands or buts. Crane looked sadly at the ground and flew off towards the palace for the final time. The group stared at Master Shifu. Was fighting really this useless? It couldn't be. There had to be some way to save the jade palace. Po looked at his master. He was infact right. Fighting a fire in that terrien would be impossible. The only thing they could possibly accomplish would delay the fire by a few mere minutes.

Crane soared high into the air. Scouting out the fire once again to judge the progress it was making. It wasn't good. The fire was already half way up the mountain and in another 20 it would reach the edge of the palace. Cranes heart froze as he noticed what would be the first thing to burn. The sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom. The symbol of the Jade Palace and the place Oogway left this world. With a heavy heart, Crane delivered the news to Zheng.

Mantis had found the bunny girls parents and was making his last round through the village when he noticed viper slithering fast towards the outskirts of the village. With a few quick hops Mantis was next to the snake and running beside her. "Viper! Where you going?" The snake looked over towards the bug and then back towards her destination. "Crane informed me that the Palace is being evacuated while Master Shifu and the others are going to try to stop the flames at the outskirts of the village." Mantis stopped for a moment, absorbing what she had just said.

"Wait what!? Why we abandoning the palace? Can't we fight for it?" Viper stopped and turned to face the him. "The fires moving really fast towards the palace. If we fight the fire their we will simply get killed. The best chance we have is to fight their fire down here. On the flat land." Viper the continued to move on towards the others. Mantis sighed sadly. She was in fact right. The others had issues fighting the fire already. Adding terrain to the mixture would only get someone killed. With a very heavy heart Mantis continued with the the snake towards the others.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N* **

**This is it! Last chapter for my introduction into KFP. Hope you all liked it! Not my best work but i got some really cool ideas for the future! Until then, R&R!**

Chapter 9

A burning hope

To anyone but the kung fu masters and what little villagers remained to help slow the fire, the scene would have been traumatizing. A wall of fire, roughly two maybe three stories tall, separated the valley of peace from the raging forest fire. The fire had acted like a flood and when dammed by the trench; the fire went the only place left, up. The wall of fire hand began to curve towards the village, like a giant wave about to collapse back down to the ocean. There would be no water when this fire wave collapsed.

Tigress rotated 360 degrees horizontally as she landed from a spink kick. A tree was threatening to come crashing down and level the house just behind her. The tree spun like a top and flew off into the distance. Tigress sighed as she reexamined her surrounding. A building just off towards her left and behind Mantis was on fire. A toppling tree the culprit. A handful of villagers had created a fire brigade and were dumping buckets of water on the house. She saw crane fly by overhead and with a large swoop of his wing created a large gust of wind the extinguished the building and pushed the fire back a foot from the trench.

Like a raging bull, the fire came slamming back against the trench. The fire never gained a strong foothold though and was continuously pushed back across the trench. To any bystander it would look like some exotic dance as the fire pushed in and the masters retreated only for them to push forward and the fire withdraw.

The endurance needed to sustain the stalemate was taking a heavy toll on the masters. Mantis was panting and could hardly keep a decent pace. Viper had slight burn marks along her scales and her ribbon was all but ashes. Crane had burned marks all across his body and his beak was burned badly at the tip. Monkeys fur was missing in some part and his face was completely black from the ash. They all had looks of wear and tear on the faces as they continued the fight. Master Shifu was by far in the best of shape. The only sign of wear on him was the sweat accumulating on his forehead. As for the tear, his green master robe was blackened and his fear was matted down.

Her eyes looked down to her far right and landed on Po. The giant Panda was really struggling with the endurance. He was hunched over with his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. The wind had shifted towards him awhile ago so all the smoke, heat, and fire were now bearing upon him. Pos arms were still badly burned and you could clearly tell he was in a great deal of pain. Tigress wanted to run over to him and get him out of here. His face was twisted into concentration as he removed his hands from his knees. The flames were touching the building now and where crossing the trench in various places at once.

Po stood up as tall as he could. His eyes closed as he concentrated on what he was about to do. It would take a lot of focus and most of his chi, but he would would delay the fire. He didn't know why he was going to do it. His logical side said it would only weaken him and get him killed, the hopeful side told him that this could save his home. A swirl of peach petals brushed against him as Po breathed in the fruity aroma. He sighed in content and placed his hands together and entered a meditative like trance. He brought his right foot forward slightly before slowly and precisely moving it in an arc on the ground so it rested directly behind his left foot. Tigress eyes widen slightly at the sight. She had only seen him enter this stance once, during the battle with shen. Pos arms moved from right to left, reciting the steps used to redirect water. This time however, there was no water on Pos arms. Tigress examined Po closely as he began to move faster and faster in his movements. She didn't understand what he was doing, but it was creating a knot in her stomach. Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

Thats when she notice the glowing. Slowly but surely a small part of Pos body had been glowing, but it didn't remain still, it zigged and zagged as his arms continued to move. The glowing was almost like a dot. 'Like a water drop...' Tigress thought as she noticed the glowing dot was taking the same path that the water droplet would normally take. Unlike water though, the dot continued to grow and grow until it consumed Po in the holy glow. The others had noticed too by now and had stopped to stare at the Panda. Po was glowing brightly and his arms were just a blur as he continued his movements. Po suddenly twirled and spun up into the air, soaring past the clouds as the group continued to gawk at him. Master Shifu nearly instantly recognized what the panda was doing but before he could say a word Po came crashing back down and impacted the earth violently with his fist sending out a violent shock wave towards the fire. Surprisingly none went towards the village which showed extreme precision and practice with this move. The ground shook and rose rapidly and quickly before stopping just as fast. The entire event lasted less than a few seconds. From the outskirts of the village towards the second trench and all the way to the foot of the mountain the fire was out. The fire that threatened the Jade Palace though was still alive and had by now reached the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. The fire latched onto the sacred tree like a leach. The cackling of the wood burning was heart wrenching to anyone who heard.

Tigress ran up to the crater Po had created. She knelt down beside the still body of her beloved panda. "Po." She said softly shaking him lightly. When he didn't respond she tried more forcefully. "Po, wake up! Come on you stupid panda wake up!" She shook him harder and gazed at his face, expecting his eyes to open and reveal his jade green orbs. "Po..." Tears collected on her eyes as the sickening thought of Po being dead began to spread throughout her body. The thought spread like a virus and she began shaking. Whatever self control she had was sleeping, and when the first tear left her eye she lost it. Tears freely flowed down her face staining her vibrant orange. A few tear drops splashed on Po's face as the Tiger master openly wept. Mr. Ping waddled up to stand next to Tigress and stared down at his son. The look of grief on his face was one only a father could possibly have.

Mr. Ping looked from his son to the Tigress who by now had buried her face in her paws in a futile attempt to stop the tears from falling. He placed a comforting wing on her shoulder. She glanced over at him and it only worsened her sorrow. "I'm so sorry...I was suppose to protect him...I was suppose to be strong for him. I'm a failure as a kung fu master. If i can't protect the man I love how could I protect china anything else?" Mr. Ping smiled a knowing smile and wrapped her in a hug.

A loud crack of lightening interrupted their moment as everyone looked towards the sky. The sky was dark and full of clouds. A few drops of water escaped and landed near the masters. It started slowly before picking up pace as the sky unleashed a storm its been holding back for months. A low moan caught the groups attention as the redirected their eyes towards the crater. A familiar panda head popped out of the hole. "Uggghhh...never going to do that again...ever..." He looked over to see a wide eyed Tigress kneeling beside him. A uncontrollable smile appeared on his face at the sight of her. "Hey Tigress...what I miss?"

"Po..." Tigress looked like she couldn't believe her eyes. Po smiled and nodded his head yes. "Your alive!" She yelled before flinging her arms around him in a hug. Tears of joy fell from her face as she cried into his chest. The rain now soaking everyone outside.

Up at the Jade Palace the fire had retreated from the peach tree and slowly withered away by the relentless downpour. The other Kung Fu masters dog piled po in a massive group hug. "Man we got lucky on this. I love the rain!" Mantis yelled playing in the rain and splashing a few puddles towards his comrades. His comrades quickly took part and began splashing each other and playing in the ran. Finally enjoying themselves after the past few stressful hours. "Ya! The only thing that could ruin this is a flood!" Po said still playing and not noticing everyone else stop their splashing. Finally noticing them all staring towards the forest Po stopped playing and looked also. A low wall of water was presiding towards them. "Aw come on!" Mantis yelled flinging his head back in exasperation. Cranes jaw was slanted open in shock. Viper sighed heavily and looked rather sad. Master Shifu glared furiously at Po as if he caused the flood.

Tigress heaved a heavy sigh and looked towards Po. "For once could you keep the giant mouth of yours quiet." Po smiled sheepishly and twiddled his thumbs. "If I did that you wouldn't love me then now would you?" Tigress glared at Po before smiling. "Probably not."

"Well. Less chat more action! Lets go!"

And with that, our kung fu masters went off to battle nature once again.

**THE END**


End file.
